Girls Incarcerated: Young and Locked Up
Girls Incarcerated: Young and Locked Up is a highly popular show for its time of release, put out by Plum Pictures and Loud Television for release on Netflix. First streaming on March 2nd of 2018, it was renewed for a second season that began streaming on June 21st of 2019. It tells the tragic tales of the struggling families in poor neighborhood of Indiana - as well as the difficulties in the Indiana Department of Correction's Juvenile Division's efforts to rehabilitate these families' delinquent daughters into productive members of society. Synopsis Featured inmates Season 1 inmates * Amanda Carrol * Armani Buckner * Aubrey Wilson * Brianna Guerra * Cassie St. John * Chrissy Hutchinson * Heidi Lankin * Najwa Pollard * Paige McAtee * Taryn Twine * Sarah Maxwell * Kiersten Malone † † While in with some of the featured girls, Kiersten didn't make it into any final edits of the first season without her face being blurred out. Season 2 inmates * Jesse Rose * Tiffany Kristler * Zarriah Thomas * Hannah Aberegg * Carisa Hale * Carli Imel * Harley Moody * Arionna Davis * Leeaeira Stokes * Logan Johnson * Brittani Rayes Featured staff * John Galipeau * Officer Lewis (m) * Jacie Minnick - Psychiatric Social Services * Captain Crawley (f) * Sgt. Frazer (m) * Tim Hawkins - Science teacher * Officer Distel (f) * Officer Phillips (?) Featured civilians Production Filming locations Music Distribution * Netflix Reception * Ready Steady Cut review * Purbalite critics * Distractify on season 2 Fan works While there are not many known fanfics of the show that are popular, Dozerfleet Productions' divisions of Dozerfleet Comics and Dozerfleet Literature are involved in a series of works that mention the old Madison facility quite often. In The Gerosha Chronicles, the Legacy volume includes numerous works that either take place partially at MJCF or else reference its existence. Most notable is the Centipede and Fire Saga, a trilogy centering around a superhero named Ciem (real name: Candi Flippo.) She is put into an impossible legal dilemma by government forces, and takes a deal to be sent to Madison as a way to protect her loved ones after an embarrassing mix-up by law enforcement leads to her committing an actual crime by accidentally divulging classified government information to police while startled mid-encounter. Securing occasional day releases, Candi is able to turn the prison into a base of operations. However, she is only let out to deal with terrorists and full-blown supervillains. Otherwise, she remains incarcerated until the clear to go home is given by outside government forces - regardless whatever the IN-DOC staff declares. * Dozerfleet: Drop-In: The Real and Fictional Monster of Madison Trivia * Kid Criminals - Amanda Artymsoal * Where Are They Now Instragram * Dozerfleet - wiki admin See also * Centipede and Fire Saga * Season 1 * Season 2 References External links * [http://www.netflix.com/title/80185178 Girls Incarcerated] on Netflix * Official Facebook page * Official Facebook group * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt8092942/?ref_=ttep_ep_tt Girls Incarcerated] on IMDB * ''Girls Incarcerated'' on Wikipedia Category:Series